


Marvel at these Flames

by VanDun



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, I'm a reader not a writer, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanDun/pseuds/VanDun
Summary: Daniela Vongola and the work she put into WW2 and beyond. While also working to earn Peggy's Heart after it broke.UP FOR ADOPTION, GIVE THIS A GOOD HOME TO GROW INTO A GREAT STORY





	Marvel at these Flames

Timeline 1940s - ????

Pairing: Past Steve/Peggy, Future Daniela Vongola and Margaret Elizabeth “Peggy” Carter

Donna Ottavio is a cloudy sky

Possible Flame Guardians: Tyr Storm, Jacqueline “Spitfire” Falsworth Sun, Natasha Romanova Cloud, Felicia Hardy “Noir” Rain, Remus Lightning, Lilith Drake Mist

Tyr as her guardian because his ties to the Varia and what it will become

Spitfire due to her involvement in WW2 and her ties to other Heros of that time 

Natasha due to her past and her future involvement with Shield(a large part due to Peggy’s future relationship with Dani) and the Avengers

Felicia Hardy “Noir” think of her as Felicia Hardy’s grandmother and the original Black Cat born in Pairs 

Remus due to her history and ties to Rome as well as the X-gene 

Lilith Drake is Dracula’s daughter and she hates him and theres bound to be supernatural activity in the Bloodiest War in Modern History 

Then Again this Story is Up for Adoption and whoever you want to be her Guardian will be 

For WW2 and beyond Omertà is still in effect but Vindice can’t really police Daniela and her guardians, not for a lack of trying, and have come to a agreement 

Daniela Vongola is the heiress of the Vongola Famiglia but ran away when she was 16 as she didn’t like their criminal ways 

 

September 1st 1939- march 1941  
Daniela was in France for a fencing competition when Germany launched it’s blitzkrieg and decided to help the french so she joined other people to form a guerrilla attack force to hamper German forces.There she met Peggy Carter an 18 year old English women who had joined help stop the German’s. She and Peggy became great friends as the only women there. Unfortunately their attacks didn’t impede the army and soon the german’s reached France. She and the other guerrilla’s were attacked at there camp site in the night while they were sleeping and unaware.Daniela had survived thanks to her Hyper Intuition and having kept her rapier by her side while sleeping. Peggy having shared the tent woke up and grabbed their weapons and killed to the nazi’s closest to them. More fighting began as the rest of the camp woke up. They wanted to fight but most of the guerrilla’s had already died but some manage to escape an so to did they. Dani and Peggy made their way into Paris and linked up with some British troops where they parted ways as Peggy was recruited by a MI5 agent who learned of what she had been doing. Daniela surprises Peggy as she kisses her goodbye and good luck. Daniela made her way back down to Italy but the Italian army launched attack on France and she in the nights would do her best to sabotage the army’s weapons and equipment. While doing this she meet other like minded individuals like Tyr a fellow sword enthusiast and Felicia Hardy a light footed thief and formed a Vigilante group know as the Varia against the Italian Government and Army with her as the leader.

February 1941- April 1943  
For the first seven months she and her group managed to destroy a lot of Italian assets, gain information, and make contact with other resistance cells but she felt they weren’t doing enough. She wanted to do more but she lacked people, sure a lot of people joined but most of them were non combative’s(informants, and smugglers), so she had runners take messages to the mafia Don’s of Italy for a secret gathering in Florence, in which the Varia had made their headquarters, with which she hopes to them agreeing to jointly help against the current regime and bolstering her forces. In doing so she meets her father the current Don Vongola Settimo in private. He agrees to help her so long as she accepts her position as heiress of the Vongola. she agrees, as doing so would greatly help her position in her meeting with the Dons. The Siren’s Call as it would become known was a success as everyone knew the danger of the current regime and many were still angry about the attempts to round up all their members years earlier by Mussolini. With their aid she managed to form a much better underground railway to help those fleeing as well as sabotaging entire factories, cutting off and stealing supplies, killing targets of opportunity in Italy, and destroying Hydra research bases. From Italy she expands the railway through France, Spain, Austria, Switzerland, and parts of Germany. All the while patiently preparing to liberate Italy.

May 1943 - July 1943  
Daniela having sensed the flow of the war, thanks to her hyper intuition, starts preparing to take over Sicily. Within 5 weeks of planning and positioning her people she orders a night strike against key axis assets from munitions, to tanks, to assassinating key personal, and sabotaging communications. All done silently in the night before launching a wide scale attack on the axis forces from tunnels dug into their compounds. All in all by the end of the day Sicily was under her control with few casualties on her side. After 2 weeks of setting up a prison to fit P.O.W’s and reenforcing her territory with defenses she starts the moving her focus to the main land and ordering guerrilla attacks in the main cities by July the Allies make contact with her and begin to send troops in through sicily. There she meets Peggy Carter again this time as an Agent of the S.S.R.


End file.
